


Significance of a Raison d'Etre, Hers

by orphan_account



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, and the survival ma pv brings up a LOT of new info thats just "wow i can make this another au" so, if u cant tell i as the au guy love to make aus, ok but what if True!Elluka was the REAL evil mastermind all along?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had her whole life planned out in front of her, by others.</p><p>Become a faithful servant to the gods—something she failed at the moment she was cast out from the Pantheon’s service in disgrace.</p><p>Become a loving wife to a world-famous artisan—only she never intended to be one, seeing the bespectacled man as nothing more than another stepping stone in her path to glory.</p><p>Become the Queen of Levianta and birth the Twin Dragon Gods in human form—well, from the looks of things, that dream won’t be coming true any time soon, will it?</p><p>And frankly, she hated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Significance of a Raison d'Etre, Hers

“I’ll never hand my fortune over to the likes of YOU!”

The blade doesn’t go in as smoothly as she’d expected, glancing off her spine and embedding itself at such an angle that it felt like it missed all her internal organs as it passed through her chest. She trembled in the younger girl's embrace, jerking back and trying in vain to escape Irina's vice-like grip on her shoulders as her lungs struggled to take in the merest sips of air.

Elluka coughed and spluttered, her chest spasming and heaving as Irina pulled out the blade, the action accompanied by the sound of tearing gristle as blood started to leak into her lung cavity; diseased crimson glinted under the moonlight as it slowly bubbled out through the wound in her back and gurgled up from her throat. Even though she had mentally prepared herself for it, the pain still hurt much more than she would’ve liked; a poison that raced through her veins and turned her insides to flame.

Struggling to raise her head, Elluka managed to catch a buzzing whisper of Irina’s laughing voice before the dizzy ringing in her ears rose to deafening levels, her vision swimming and fading into black.

But that last image, right before she lost consciousness. It burned itself into the back of her eyes as they fluttered shut, awaiting the light at the end of the darkness. That… crying… face…

And then, she breathed.

Elluka blinked, rubbing at her eyes with the heels of her palms. Just a split second ago, she was sorely regretting taking the path of least resistance as Irina quite literally backstabbed her for the right to become MA, but even that lingering thought felt distant in her hazy mind as she re-oriented herself with her surroundings, the mad buzzing slowly giving way to familiar sights and sounds.

She glanced down.

…Oh.

Irina, still there. Laughing, crying, hugging Elluka’s dead body with all of her might, cursing the gods. The knife, still there, now bloodstained but without any of the malice she had seen smothering it before anymore, the silver metal seemingly harmless without a wielder to give it purpose.

Elluka’s body, still there, but dead. Blood still flowing freely, the essence of life reluctantly escaping the confines of the flesh vessel that it had fueled and empowered just moments before, seeping into the greedy soil that swallowed it up without hesitation.

Oh.

Raising a hand to her temple in confusion, Elluka stopped halfway through the action and stared at her fingers. Or rather, at the nondescript figure of light that she could somehow feel and control as though it was her own limb. But it wasn’t, it wasn’t flesh and blood and bone, just an amorphous blob of radiant white that, oh, Elluka suddenly realized, comprised the rest of her body as well, what was once solid and delicate and living turned intangible and hollow.

Oh.

She really was dead, then, and now her spirit was there witnessing Irina crying her heart out in anger and sorrow and misery and where does a soul even go when the body’s no longer there to harbour it? The Hellish Yard? The Heavenly Yard? Some sort of court in the afterlife where they’ll be judged for their sins and sent to the ending they deserve? Nowhere? Just a nonexistence of wandering about in the mortal plane, lost and confused and simply hoping for a cessation of awareness?

And even if there were such a thing, surely there would be some kind of messenger, or escort, or even just another spirit tasked with greeting and guiding the afterlife-newcomers with a “hey, so you’re dead? cool, come this way please” because really now, things could get horribly confusing real fast if there wasn’t such a thing.

…Okay. Deep breaths, calm down.

Her thin lips curdled at the edges, a frown on her faceless face and her not arms folded across her not chest.

The gods must have a really sick sense of humour.

But whatever the case, there’s nothing much she can do about it, now.

* * *

Picking up a rustling noise from the nearby shrubbery, Elluka turned to face the intruder—none other than the Head Scientist of the Research Institute, Seth Twiright. The man approached Irina with an air that the ex-priestess recognized as something like satisfaction, no, something else that hit much closer to home.

Elluka blanched when Seth bared his teeth in a mockery of a smile. That expression of twisted pride—was that how she had looked like when she glanced over her shoulder to see Irina brooding by the doorway, obviously upset at how this complete stranger had completely taken over her brother’s world? A face that said “look at me! look at what i’ve done!”, a challenge, a thin veneer of utter disgust and contempt for everyone else.

Something akin to regret welled up from the deepest pits of her heart, but Elluka swallowed it down, smothered it with the words “too little, too late” and it’s not like she can do anything but watch, now.

“Congratulations.” The word came out light and airy, like the scientist hadn’t just witnessed a once-innocent child murder three other women for the sake of becoming the literal mother of gods. “We all now owe our lives to you, once and future queen of the Magic Kingdom Levianta… Irina Clockworker.”

“Don’t call me that, you insolent wretch!” Irina snapped, her eyes blazing with fire as she snatched up the rust-coloured blade and pointed it at the smugly grinning Seth. “You, like everyone else, will address me as MA and MA only!”

“A little touchy now, aren’t we?” Seth tittered, barely concealed laughter shaking his shoulders. “Don’t be such a sourpuss, dear. And don’t forget—“ That smile again, though this time there’s a definite edge of fanged mirth to it, Elluka noted. Something much deeper and darker than what the scientist put up as that plain, harmless front, a researcher of the divine and nothing more. “All this? Everything that you have now and will have in the future? All thanks to me.”

Surely, this man could be nothing else but a demon in disguise.

“Just—just go away, Seth.” Irina growled, unable to look the scientist in the eyes. Rising from her knees, she straightened herself up and dropped her gaze to the blade in her hands, the piece of shining metal now dulled by blood and sin. “Leave me alone.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty… And don’t worry, my little monarch,” Seth spoke aloud, suddenly addressing someone other than the clearly distraught girl—in fact, he was looking very pointedly in Elluka’s general direction, the blonde woman noted in alarm. She took a few careful steps back, now very, very afraid of this strange and terrifying man who could somehow perceive the unseen. “My plan isn’t regicide, no. This? This is so, so much more interesting… And as long as you fulfill your purpose in this world, I won’t interfere.”

And with that, he was gone just as quickly as he arrived. A faint breeze passed through the area, covering the sounds of the rustling greenery with a melancholic sigh that seemed to echo Irina’s own strained breathing.

* * *

“…I’m sorry… I'm… so… rry… I… I…”

Too little, too late, Elluka mused, having watched the whole spectacle unfold in front of her like an unwritten screenplay, and she the only person in the audience. Hovering a few inches off the ground—one of the perks of being what basically amounted to a ghost, she supposed, and definitely much easier than having to walk everywhere, and oops, what a slothful person she was—Elluka floated over in front of the younger girl, maneuvering herself so she could get a better glimpse of Irina’s downcast face.

Blank. Nothing. The redhaired girl’s expression carried no emotion whatsoever, or at least none that Elluka could recognize, only thin lips drawn into a straight line and unfocused eyes gazing into the unknown.

“I… ri… na…?”

Elluka murmured, her voice coming out without tone or character, jumping unevenly between syllables as though the sounds making up the word had been dragged from a great many places and hastily reassembled. She cringed at it, at the weakness in that voice, she hated it—no, it wasn’t her voice, it was just noise, so it was okay if that noise continued, it was just buzzing static and it didn’t have to have anything to do with her.

“I… ri… na…”

The younger woman jumped at the sound of her name, having been jolted out of her reverie, hair whipping wildly around her face as she turned around and saw nothing. “Ha… ha…” Irina chuckled weakly, curling a fist in her hair, the other hand grasped so tightly around the wooden handle of the dagger that her knuckles went white. “What a time to go insane, ha…”

Callously tossing the bloodied blade into the nearby bushes, Irina looked down at the limp heap of limbs and blood at her feet, her mouth twisting into a disgusted sneer. “Well… serves you right, bitch,” she muttered darkly, turning on her heel and sauntering away. “Trying to take away everything from me… you deserved it.”

Elluka sighed as she watched the mage disappear from her line of sight, poking at what was once her own body with what she presumed to be her foot and frowning at how the white blob simply passed through the flesh it came in contact with. She tried again, reaching for the tangled strands of blonde hair and grunting in disappointment as it too refused to make contact with her hand, the shadow of radiance merely dissolving as it was thrust into the golden locks.

* * *

Intangible and invisible. Elluka didn’t like the idea of that—unable to affect the physical world in any way. It made her feel small, insignificant, unimportant in the grand scheme of things. It made her pride cry out in despair.

But now you can rest as long as you like, another part of her argued back. No more duties, no more responsibilities, no more carrying other people’s hopes and dreams. Only an eternal repose.

She had her whole life planned out in front of her by others. Become a faithful servant to the gods—something she failed at the moment she was cast out from the Pantheon’s service in disgrace. Become a loving wife to a world-famous artisan—only she never intended to be one, seeing the bespectacled man as nothing more than another stepping stone in her path to glory. Become the Queen of Levianta and birth the Twin Dragon Gods in human form—well, from the looks of things, that dream won’t be coming true any time soon, will it? And frankly, she hated it. Hated the way her life’s story had already been written down and planned out from the very beginning, and how she herself never got a say in anything.

Truthfully, the idea of endless slumber enticed her. She was so, so tired of keeping up appearance to satisfy the ideals of those around her, after all. Being brought up as a priestess only worsened that, especially being one with the ability to cure any person of their [HER].

Just because she could do that miraculous thing doesn’t mean that she was obliged to, right? It had been annoying enough that she had to carry it out on Kiril in order to get closer to the renowned Clockworker, especially when he had been pestering her to do the same to his beloved younger sister—

Wait.

…Irina.

Irina heard her. She must’ve, otherwise she wouldn’t have turned around when Elluka called out her name. The ex-priestess felt a smirk crawling up on her lips, the gears of her mind starting to turn as it formulated a plan for the rest of her nonexistence.

If Irina could hear her, then she must have at least some influence on the mortal plane, right? Even if it was limited to just barely being heard by the magically-inclined… And Seth—the scientist could outright see her, though she didn’t know why she and she didn’t intend to find out any time sooner. Then, it meant that she wasn’t as insignificant as she’d thought. She could still affect the world, she could still change the outcome of things, she could still, she could—!

She was still a gear in the clockwork of fate.

No matter how small, Elluka’s influence was there—and potentially far-reaching, if she played her cards right. The woman let out a laugh—a dizzying, deafening buzz of static and noise that roiled and crashed in upon itself in waves of madness and malice, rendered warped and distant and so far removed from the frail voice that it used to be, from the weak, capricious laughter it once was.

She could still win.

She could still achieve victory against Irina, against Levianta, against Evillious, against the world, against the gods themselves, she can, she will—

She must.

…If only for the sake of whiling away this eternal nonexistence.

Elluka looked down at the body by her feet, regarding it with the same disgusted sneer Irina had worn just moments before. That thing lying dead and forgotten wasn’t her anymore; it was just another casualty of human selfishness and sin, a fragile and useless mortal being, a piece of trash that nobody bothered to clean up.

Turning her gaze away from the now deathly pale corpse, Elluka glanced to the skies above, distantly noting the beauty of the full moon and the stars hanging overhead. The full moon… With slow, unsteady movements, she propelled herself upwards, furthering the distance between herself and her past—she needed to get away, to never look back. She didn’t want anything to do with that person lying on the cold, hard ground.

She needed to think. To plan out her moves for the next few decades, or even centuries. She needed time to think, and she needed a long time.

But it was okay.

She had all the time in the world anyway, now.

**Author's Note:**

> you thought it was just another random tumblr anon, but it was actually me, dio-- i mean the au guy!
> 
> dedicated to a senpai and my dear sister, who really hates me for writing this uwu


End file.
